There is a technique known to allow a touchscreen panel to display characters, images and the like thereon. Furthermore, there is also a technique known to allow a touchscreen panel to receive and display handwritten characters, hand-drawn images and the like thereon. Furthermore, there is also a technique known to allow a touchscreen panel to receive an instruction to scroll a screen.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-301406 (PTD 1) discloses a character input device and a method for controlling displaying an input frame. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-301406 (PTD 1), the character input device includes a character recognition means to recognize a character based on an input handwritten in the input frame and detected by an input reception means. An input frame scrolling means responds to the input reception means detecting that a predetermined input frame having received an input handwritten therein or a scroll reception means detecting that a right/left scrolling button has been pressed by performing automatic scrolling, leftward scrolling or rightward scrolling to scroll the input frame displayed on a display screen. A display processing means displays on the display screen a resultantly recognized character and a resultant scrolling.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-237836 (PTD 2) discloses in-vehicle electronic equipment including a handwriting input panel. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-237836 (PTD 2), in-vehicle electronic equipment provided with a display unit having a handwriting input panel for inputting handwritten characters, and the handwriting input panel for displaying a character input frame on the display unit, and for identifying and specifying characters handwritten and thus input in the character input frame, is provided with an angle detection unit for detecting an angle made by a display screen on which an operator inputs characters to the character input frame displayed on the display unit and a direction in the operation by the operator, and an input frame switching unit for switching displaying the character input frame to be displayed on the display unit, and the input frame switching unit operates in response to a result detected by the angle detection unit to rotate the character input frame at a different angle to switch displaying the character input frame.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-301705 (PTD 3) discloses a handwriting input device. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-301705 (PTD 3), a button is provided within a handwriting input frame to be operated to indicate that a position at which the handwriting input frame is displayed is changed, and when the button is touched, a means is initiated for changing a position at which the handwriting input frame is displayed, and the handwriting input frame is displayed at an indicated position and concurrently the changed position at which the handwriting input frame is displayed is stored to memory.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-185479 (PTD 4) discloses a handwritten character input device. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-185479 (PTD 4), a character input frame information generation unit generates character input frame information based on coordinate input position information received from a coordinate input unit, and stores it to a first storage unit. A character recognition unit recognizes a character cut out by a character cutting-out unit, and stores resultantly recognized character code data to a second storage unit. A display control unit uses the character input frame information received from the first storage unit to pop up and thus display a character input frame on a display panel from an initial input position. Furthermore, the character input frame information generation unit follows information received from the character recognition unit and indicating an end of recognition to delete content stored in the first storage unit. The character input frame is thus automatically deleted once character recognition has been completed. Note that in doing so the character input frame is simply a frame forming a matrix of cells which are transparent therein and do not hide typed characters or the like.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-141092 (PTD 5) discloses a handwriting input device. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-141092 (PTD 5), when an input and display device receives a “M:2” handwritten and thus input on a screen as a memo command, a memo window is opened with reference to the position at which the memo command is input. At the time, in the memo window is displayed the image data of a memo number 2 specified by the memo command. When updating memo number 2's memo content, update data is handwritten in the memo window and thus input. When the memo content has been updated and the memo window is to be closed, a predetermined handwriting operation is performed at a frame reference position box. Thus the memo window is deleted and memo number 2's memo data is updated by the latest image data currently displayed in the memo window.